


THE GOOD AND BAD

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [3]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, mintomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: Hitomi is good, Minju is bad.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Kudos: 7





	THE GOOD AND BAD

RATED M FOR SLIGHT CURSING AND A TINY BIT OF SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS...

\----------------------------------------

Two people stood on the balcony, overseeing the city of Seoul, with one holding a cigarette in her hand. The two sat in complete silence, with the background noises of the streets below them bustling with people. The sound of cars honking at each other, to get her with the sound of an ambulance accompanies them as well.

" Do you remember the first time we met? "Hitomi asked, breaking the comfortable silence that enveloped the two. Minju briefly nodded at the question, curiously looking at the other girl before putting out the cigarette she was holding. She asked the shorter girl the reason of her question, looking at her smiling at the memory that the two had.

\--------------------------------------

Hitomi sat in the lecture hall alone, being the first one to arrive as always. She placed her stationaries around her neatly, arranging them in order of how often she'll use them. The class that was once empty, was soon filled with other people, but she couldn't be bothered to acknowledge them. After all, she was the only one who took the class seriously, the rest were there simply because they were forced to by their millionaire parents to graduate and take over their business.

She was a business major, and the only one who managed to get a 4.0 GPA for each term. She wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she was raised by a single mom who had to work 3 jobs a day to raise her. Sure, her classmates will not so discreetly tease her about her background, with some of the boys boldly asking her to date them for money. But she would simply kick them in the balls, and telling that she doesn't shoot that way.

Their professor entered the lecture hall, shutting up the students immediately, with some rushing to their seats. He immediately started teaching, but stopped for a moment when someone opened the door.

" Miss Kim, you're late,"

" Aren't I always ??" Answered Kim Minju, the heiress to a very famous company, KIM'S TECH, which is the number one technology company, with a yearly revenue of billions. Despite being the heiress to such a big company, Minju was better known as a model, modelling for some of fashion's most popular brands. Although she has a pretty face, her personality says likewise. She often skipped class, and even if she did attend, she would always be late. She also had a bitchy attitude as said by the media, but Hitomi never judged a person that she doesn't know based on what she heard.

" Anyways, as I was saying, there will be a pair project where you will have to create a fundraiser to aid any charities around the world. This project is 60% of your final exams, meaning that if you do well, you will get a guaranteed pass. I will let you guys decide on your partner and you will be given 2 weeks to complete it. Good luck !!"

The moment the assignment was announced, the whole class erupted into chaos. Many were surrounding Hitomi, asking her to be their partner, because after all, they were going to make her do the project alone. The way the rich spoiled brats were offering her money to be paired up, disgusted her and she asked her professor if she could do it alone but was told no. She sighed before looking around the room, before sighing again and walked out of the room to clear her head.

Hitomi let her feet bring her to the library, her favourite place in the whole campus after the on-campus bakery. She sat down at the corner, next to the window overlooking the whole campus. She stared at what was happening below. The usual couple having lunch under the same tree, a student tripping over the stairs dropping his books, and the sight of Kim Minju in front of her face.

Hitomi jumped back in surprise, blushing at the visual in front of her. The way her pink hair fell over her face, the perfect curve of her eyebrows, big brown eyes that could make Hitomi melt, and pink lips that looked so kissable. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, and glared at the figure that sat down opposite her.

" What are you doing here?"

" You have a lighter?" Said Minju, before proceeding to open a box of cigarettes in the library. Hitomi looked at her in disbelief, " What do you think you're doing!?? You're in the goddamn library for goodness sake!! And I don't have a lighter, because I don't smoke !!", she shouted softly. Minju shrugged her shoulders before keeping the box and looked at the girl in front of her.

" You're pretty," she said so simply, but it made Hitomi blush scarlet at the compliment.

" You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

" I wanted to ask you to be my partner for the project, but if you don't want to then... I can always get someone else,"

" Why me? Don't tell me you're going to let me do all the work,"

Minju nodded her head the statement, looking at the flabbergasted expression of the girl before saying that she was simply joking.

"Look. I'm not like those spoiled brats who expects everything to be fed to them. If I need to do work, I'll do it. But only if you're my partner,"

" What makes me so special, Kim Minju-shi ?"

" Like I said before, you're pretty, "

Hitomi chocked at the bluntness of the taller girl before thinking about it.

She just said that she would do her part of the reject if I partner up with her. But what if she is lying and she would make me do everything by myself. No. I don't think she will. but maybe ?? Oh, come on Hitomi! She's better than those spoiled assholes and she's pretty good looking as well. I guess I can be her partner. I guess.

" Okay. I'll be your partner."

Minju looked up from her phone, smiling widely at the shorter girl, who had a mini heart attack at the sight of a smiling Minju. Hitomi thought she looked like an angel when she smiled.

" I look forward to working with you, Honda Hitomi-shi,"

" Likewise, Kim Minju-shi,"

\------------------------------------------------

" Why did you ask if I had a lighter??" Asked Hitomi to the other girl. They were both cuddling on the couch staring at the scenery of a busy Seoul.

" I couldn't just immediately said that you were my partner, right?"

The smaller girl nodded, wrapping her arms around the thin waist of the other, letting out a contented sigh, before burying herself into the girl's neck.

" I still remembered what had happened after we went back to the lecture hall. You scared the man shitless,". Minju tightened her hold around the shorter girl, before telling softly, " He shouldn't have said that to you,".

\---------------------------------------------

The pair walked back to the lecture hall, opening the door only to be met with the sight of their professor screaming until the veins on his neck could be seen and the sight of students not discussing their projects. The two stood awkwardly at the door, amazed at the sight of their always calm professor shouting profanities at the students. Minju cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

" Miss Honda, Miss Kim, you're back. Where did you go?"

" To the library, sir."

" I see. Have you decided on your partner??"

Hitomi was about to answer before she felt her hands being grabbed but the girl beside her, " She's mine, you fools. Go find someone else to partner with."

Hitomi blushed at the attention she was gaining, and tried to pull her hand away, but the taller girl was too strong and maybe..just maybe because Hitomi enjoyed the warmth of the hands that clasped her own and the way their hands fitted one another like a glove. Their professor nodded his head, jotting down on the whiteboard of the pairs of the project, with the first pair being her and Minju.

The whole class glared at Minju in jealousy with one of the boys whom Hitomi rejected before muttering loudly, " No wonder she didn't want to partner with us. Minju offered her the most money," which caused the whole class to snicker at them.

" Tell me Hitomi, how much did she offer you?? 10000 or 50000 ??" One of them said before laughing out loud. She felt the hand that was still grasping her tighten, and saw the way the taller girl was holding back her anger.

" As I recall, Choi, KIM'S TECH is investing in a big project that your parents are doing. I could simply tell them that I'm pulling out, you know? And if they ask why, I can always tell them that their idiotic son ruined it for them. You might be thrown out of the family," Minju said, her eyes glowering at the boy, his face pale at the thought and he immediately apologized to her.

" I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Minju said, before pointing towards Hitomi, " You should be apologizing to her," Hitomi saw the boy bowing at a 90-degree angle, apologizing to her and Hitomi waved him off.

Minju who realized that she was still holding onto Hitomi's hand, immediately let it go as if it was a hot potato, before walking towards her seat, grabbing her bag and told Hitomi to follow her. The shorter girl was confused but listened to her anyway. The two girls said their goodbyes to their professor, with Minju saying that they were going to the library to start on the project and walked out.

\------------------------------------------

" You know. You looked pretty cool to me when you did that,"

" I did ??"

Hitomi nodded her head," I felt like one of those Wattpad characters, where the nerd is being protected by the bad boy or something,"

" What's Wattpad?"

" Nevermind."

\---------------------------------------

Hitomi who thought they were going to the library, found herself in front of the on-campus bakery. She looked at the taller girl wide-eyed, but the girl simply shrugged before going in. Hitomi couldn't ignore the smell of freshly baked bread. She went in, drooling at the freshly baked bread that surrounded her, and hey daydream of eating those bread were interrupted by Minju.

" Pick whatever you want, I'll pay," before coolly walking away.

Hitomi eyes sparkled at the statement, and she took one piece of every bread sold and walked towards the counter with her arms filled with bread. She saw the way Minju's eyes widened at the amount that she took, and felt rather self-conscious but threw that thought out of the window when Minju helped her take some out of her arms before placing them on the counter.

As promised, Minju paid for the bread, and the two found a nice spot at the back of the shop and sat there. Hitomi placed down the bag filled with her precious bread, and Minju placed her cup of coffee on the table.

" Let's get started, shall we," she said as she pulled out some pieces of scrap paper.

" First of all, we have to think of what we should raise money for. I'm suggesting an animal shelter, because there are a lot of abandoned animals and some shelters don't have enough funds to care for them," Hitomi nodded her head, agreeing with Minju's statement.

" Sure, let's do it. How are we going to get people to donate though..."

" Did you forget that your partner is a famous model and is well known in the business world ??? We could raise millions if we want to,"

Hitomi thought that this would be a great advantage to them, the more money they raise, the more will proceed to help the poor animals in the animal shelter and their grades will be better as well. Hitomi didn't regret agreeing to be Minju's partner as the girl kept her promise of doing her part.

" I'll research which animal shelter we'll be donating to, and you can do your promoting stuff. Is it fine by you?"

" Sure, leave the promoting all to me."

\----------------------------

" You've never told me why you brought me to that shop,"

" I'm a very observant person, Hii-chan. I see you there every day and also I own that shop,"

" NANIII !?"

\------------------------------

The next few days went by rather quickly, and the pair only met each other again for the same lecture. Hitomi was early as usual, but was shocked to see Minju arriving early as well. Minju asked the girl with widened eyes why she was shocked, and her response made her chuckle.

" You always come late by at least half an hour, and here you are, in class, 30 minutes early," she said while gesturing towards Minju.

" I was always late because I had a meeting at my parent's company before class, but so happens that today, the meeting was cancelled, so here I am."

When their professor came in, he was greeting Hitomi as usual, before staring wide-eyed at Minju and greeted her as well. 

" Miss Kim, you're early today?" He said more as a question than a statement.

" I had nothing better to do, sir. So, I decided to come in early,"

The professor didn't say anything at the odd behaviour of his student, and sat down quietly at the front of the hall. After a while, other students started piling in and was also shocked to see Minju arriving earlier than them but kept their mouth shut.

Their professor had asked them about their progress, and was delighted to see that most of his students were taking it seriously but they were acting. He was impressed by Hitomi and Minju, praising them for working fast moving on to check the other pairs. When the class ended, the pair went to the bakery, ordering some bread and drinks and sat at the same they had sat the other day. 

" So... I have already promoted our fundraiser to my fans and some people in the business world. And they have agreed to donate some money for our fundraiser. All that is left is to open it."

" Okay… then.. Give me a second to open up the website, and you can do your thing," 

Moments later, Hitomi had launched the website and within minutes the number of people donating was at thousands.. with donations ranging from 100 dollars to a whopping 500, 000 dollars... 

Hitomi stared at the screen wide-eyed at her computer screen, and looked at Minju with her amazed expression. 

" How much do we have now ??"

" We have a million dollars, in less than 30 minutes,"

Minju shrugged, not being amazed at all, after all, she donated at least half of the money they collected so far, but kept mum about it. She simply focused on the girl in front of her with cheeks that were filled with 'hopes and dream' smiling brightly at the results that they were getting. The girl sent their website to their professor and was immediately graded with a full score as they had exceeded his expectations.

" I think we should go and celebrate," Minju said. Hitomi didn't even refute the girl and suggested that they go eat some meat. 

A few moments later, the two girls were being seated at a barbecue place and the smell of grilled meat filled the air. The two girls were eating happily until Minju decided to get something to drink.

Minju ordered some soju, whereas Hitomi stuck to her soda. Hitomi was amazed by the drinking capability of the other, looking at her chugging down shots after shots. Tempted to try, she asked for a shot as well, which caused Minju to look at her with her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised but she still poured the girl a glass. They clinked their glass together and drank it all in one shot.

Soon enough, Hitomi was drunk with her fluffy cheeks stained red from the alcohol that they had. Minju was much more sober than the other as she had a very high alcohol tolerance. She looked at the girl with fluffy cheeks, admiring the view of a drunken Hitomi who was babbling about her mother before she started crying. Hitomi was wailing like a baby as she went on talking about how she felt grateful for her mother who raised her all by herself despite facing so many problems. Minju felt her heartbreaking at the sight of the crying girl, and awkwardly reached over to comfort the crying girl.

When she looked at the crying girl in her arms, she felt herself holding her breath as she felt her heart beating fast. She was internally freaking out, as she was hugging her crush but kept her cool and patted the shorter girl's back awkwardly. Once the girl had settled down, she pulled away from the hug, staring down at fluffy cheeks with eyes that were still wet from crying to the lips that were coated with red lipstick. 

" Minju... Why are you always this pretty?? Because it's not good at all."

Minju was confused by the words of the girl, but blushed the moment the next few words came out of Hitomi's mouth.

" You're so pretty that it makes me feel weird... And it makes me want to kiss you."

\----------------------------------

" When you said that to me, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest,"

" Oh god... forget about it, will you... It's embarrassing...."

" But it's not that embarrassing as what had happened next," Minju said while wiggling her eyebrows and soon found a pillow in her face. 

\--------------------------------

Minju had no idea where Hitomi stayed and it was pretty late, so she decided to bring the girl back to her house. She called her driver to pick her up, and he arrived, she carried Hitomi into her car before laying her gently across her lap. The said girl had fallen asleep after drinking so much, but Minju wondered how the girl didn't even puke once. 

" Where to, Miss?"

" My apartment,"

Minju's apartment couldn't even be called an apartment, it was a penthouse on the top floor of the building that her parents owned. She carried the still sleeping girl out of her car and walked towards her private elevator. Once she arrived at her penthouse, she carried the sleeping girl to the guest room and placed her down onto the bed. She stared at the sleeping figure and was about to walk away when she felt Hitomi pulling her hand. Minju lost her balance and fell right on top of the girl.

Minju gatto......

Minju gulped as she saw look down at the girl, who was simply smirking at her. She tried to stand back up but was stopped by a hand on her waist. 

" Where do you think you're going ?" Hitomi purred at her. Minju could only stare at her, gulping when she saw the look of lust in the shorter girl's face. 

" E-er-m.. Hii-chan.. C-can y-ou-u... umm... let me go... I need to go to sleep as well,"

" Well then... Sleep here with me,"

" W-WH-WHAT !?? I-it's f-fine.."

The girl with fluffy cheeks pouted at the sight of the taller girl rejecting her, and felt herself tearing up. " Is it because I'm not attractive... Like those girls that you model with or something ??"

Minju immediately disagreed at the girl's statement, telling her that she was very pretty and said that she needs to rest as she was drunk. But all of Minju's self-control was thrown out of the window the moment Hitomi started to unbutton her blouse. 

" E-e-ehhh Hii-chan.. W-hat a-a-re y-you d-doing...?" Minju stuttered with her words. Hitomi ignored the girl, and proceeded to place light kisses all over Minju's neck, causing the girl above to moan out softly. Minju pushed Hitomi away from softly, looking down at the girl with her eyes that was darkened with lust and telling Hitomi softly.

" If you don't stop, I won't be able to hold myself back any longer," 

" Who said I wanted you to hold back,"

" Hitomi..st-"

" I want you to fuck me. Kim. Min. Ju."

\-------------------------------------

" You are extremely dangerous when you're drunk,"

" You should have stopped me from drinking. And it's partially your fault,"

" How !?"

" How could I hold back, when you looked so good then" Hitomi mumbled out, with her cheeks red, causing Minju to laughed.

" When you said that to me, all of my self-control flew out of the window,"

" Well?? Did you regret it ??" 

"Nope. Because after all, that night is what caused you to be here by my side,"

" Wow..Such a sweet talker,"

" Only for you, my love,"

After that eventful night, Minju asked Hitomi out on a date after their session, and the shorter girl gave her a tired nod before falling asleep. Every time the two kissed, Minju would always taste the strawberry lip gloss from the shorter and Hitomi would taste the taste of cigarettes on the lips of her lover. The taste was addicting to both sides and their night ended with them cuddling together as sleep takes over the both of them.


End file.
